Well, is it he or she
by jojodrummer11
Summary: max and lisa have been going strong for over a year now. but when max meets fang their relationship might be at risk. maxxlisa, there will eventually be fax. very mature. alot of lemons and stuff although there is a plot. review. mostly experimental
1. Chapter 1 i love lissa

I don't own max

Chapter 1: I love lissa

* * *

MAX P.O.V.

I was at the grocery store with Lissa, mom had sent us to get some chocolate chips so she could make her amazing chocolate chip cookies. I practically skipped all the way to the store in anticipation of the delicious treat that could only be completed when I got what I was sent for. I was on a mission.

Lissa and I were deciding which brand of chocolate chips to take, when I noticed a boy staring at me. I looked over at him. He was beyond good looking. Dark hair, dark eyes, irresistible olive-toned skin, dressed completely in black. Mmm, he looked delicious. He caught my eye, and we both just looked at each other, studying one another.

And well, we studied one another for way too long. Lissa pulled my arm and gave me a pointed look. She then looked over at the boy and gave him the evil eye. I hadn't even noticed that she had already grabbed a bag of chocolate chips. She put her arm around my back, with her hand on the back pocket of my jeans. I could still feel the guy's eyes on us and Lissa took her hand out of my pocket and pinch my butt for good measure.

* * *

FANG'S P.O.V.

I was at the grocery store picking up some stuff my mom needed for dinner when I saw her. She was the most beautiful girl I had even seen long curly brown hair, huge brown eyes and pale skin. She was wearing jeans, a slouchy shirt, and some chuck taylors. She looked over at me ands I could tell she was checking me out. We locked eyes for a while.

Then the redhead she was with pulled her arm and broke our eye contact. The redhead was pretty too, she had on a pink sundress and some brown sandals, but the other girl was simply beautiful. The redhead turned around and gave me the evil eye hardcore.

Then to my total surprise, the two girls started walking away with the redhead's hand on the back jean pocket of the beautiful girl. I continued to just look at them while they walked away. I saw the redhead take her hand out and pinch the beautiful girl's ass.

Ugh, way to go Fang, fall for a lesbian.

* * *

MAX'S P.O.V

I am not a lesbian, I'm bi. Fact of life.

I had dated boys before, the last of I dated was a guy named Dylan who made me fall in love with him. But that asshole just took my virginity and then broke up with me the morning after. Jerk.

Lissa and I had been going strong for a year and seven months now. I loved her. She was the best girlfriend I could ever ask for.

She was the only person who treated me right.

We finally got home, I had a two-story house, three if you count the attic, which had been renovated to be my room.

I walked into the kitchen with Lissa and the chocolate chips.

"Mom we're home."

"Oh good, just leave the bag in the counter." My mom said.

"Lissa and I are gooing up to my room, okay?"

"Sure but keep the door open, and make sure to come down for dinner. "

I don't know what my mom thought girls in a relationship did when they were alone, but she definitely did not want me and Lissa doing it.

Its alright though. The attic was basically soundproof. Lissa and I had done this experiment in which I screamed my lungs out in my room and she stood in my living room in the first floor. She didn't hear a squeak. So, yes, we did close the door and locked it when we got to my room.

* * *

Once in my room I went to my drawers to get some basketball shorts on. The jeans were getting kind of uncomfortable in the summer heat. I took of my jeans, and was about to put on the shorts-

"leave the shorts off." lissa said from where she was laying down in my huge king size bed.

I left my shorts off and went to lay down next to her in my underwear. Lissa was lying on her side, while I was on my back. She had an arm draped across my waist.

Lissa always bought me all my underclothes. Today I was wearing some meshy navy blue boy-shorts she got me. They were practically clearly see through.

"One week till school start." Lissa said, as she moved her hand to palm me through my underwear. She just left her hand there for awhile.

Lissa was in this weird place where she was frustrated by the lack of sexual contact we had had in a really long time.

"Ugh, I don't want school to start!" I huffed after a while.

Lissa started rubbing me with the hand that was palming me.

"I figured you didn't baby." Lissa chuckled softly.

We stayed quiet for a few minutes. I could feel myself getting wet where Lissa continued to rub her hand against my vaginal mound through my underwear.

After a while Lissa said, "take your underwear of and roll up your shirt."

I did as Lissa said, because I always do what Lissa says. Always.

I took my underwear off and rolled my shirt to where the bottom my bra started.

Lissa rubbed circles on my stomach, then moved over so she could kiss my mouth. She licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to her. I felt her tongue explore my mouth.

I loved kissing Lissa, she was incredibly sweet and soft, and just amazing.

Lissa pulled away from me and kneeled beside me.

"Open your legs, Max"

I parted my legs just a little, to where lissa could comfortably fit when she kneeled between them.

Lissa had thought me everything about girl on girl sex. Let me tell you, it was amazing.

"Come on Max, you're a cheerleader. I know you can open your legs more than that.

I opened my legs to their full extent, to where I was basically doing a split while laying on my back.

Lissa's face came back up to mine and she kissed my lips, she then moved down where she kissed each of my breasts through my shirt.

I was really wet at the moment. Lissa got up and went to her purse, she got her camera out of there.

I knew what she was doing . Last fall she had given me a nude picture of herself. She wanted one from me, but I hadn't gotten around to giving her one.

She took a picture of my lower body and smiled, then put her camera on my bedside table.

She went back to kneeling where she was before.

She grabbed my hand and led it to my vagina.

"Touch yourself Maximum. Go, until I tell you to stop."

I started rubbing my clit furiously. She watched for a while, and then started to kiss my right leg from my ankle up to my knee. She then did the same to my left leg, all the while I touched myself.

She licked from my right knee up to where my leg met the beginning of my vaginal area, where she put in a few more licks. She moved her head to my left thigh, in which she planted a few kisses and then started sucking on my skin. Trying to form a hickey. I continued touching myself just as she ordered. My moaning was getting a little erratic.

Lissa removed my hand, she kissed the top of my vagina, before my slit started. Lissa and I both waxed, that's the way we liked it.

My girlfriend started licking up and down my slit and ocassionaly ran her tongue along it.

"Max, you're so wet."

"Oh please Lissa, please."

She put her mouth directly over my clit and sucked it hard. Oh gosh, I loved her.

Lissa stoped sucking on my clit, sat up and started fingering my vagina.

Oh, it felt so good!

She stuck three fingers inside of me. Oh! She started pumping her fingers roughly into me. Her palm was facing upward and her fingers were curled inside of me.

"Ughh, ahhh, Lissa, Lissa!"

She went faster and faster every second, and I was so close to orgasm. . "Uhh, Lissa, harder babe!"

She pounded her fingers inside of me harder, while her other hand rubbed my clit erotically. I was so close!

Lissa took her fingers out of me I was about to protest, but she quickly put her mouth on me. She licked up and down and then finally got her tongue inside of me. She moved her tongue inside of me, which was so hot.

She hummed which made the vibrations feel so good inside of me. She rubbed my clit and continued doing what she was doing with her mouth, until I finally came.

"unnngghhhhh, LLLIIIIIISSSSAAAA!"

Lissa kept her mouth on me until I finished riding out my orgasm. She lapped up all my juices with her tongue and then came up to kiss me.

I loved tasting myself in her mouth. It was amazing. Our tongues played with each other and we kissed until our lips were swollen.

We broke apart, and stayed hugging, each other. I wrapped my legs around her hips, and rested my head on her chest. I kissed the cleavage that showed with the dress she was wearing.

"I love you, Maximum." She kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too, Lissa. Thank you."

I raised my head to look at her and see she was smiling.

"Clean up and get dressed. We need to head downstairs food will be done soon."

I nodded and got up, grabbed an underwear from my drawers and the shorts from earlier, and went back to the bed were Lissa had a wet towelette.

I laid down on the bed and opened my legs, Lissa started cleaning around my vaginal area.

When she was done I put on my underwear and shorts and Lissa headed down to the bathroom in my room. She washed her teeth with the toothbrush she kept here.

When she came back out she pecked my lips grabbed my hand, and together we walked downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2 and she is king

I don't Own

Chapter 2: AND SHE IS KING.

Lissa and I were sitting at the dinner table with my family. Lissa was sitting across from me. My sister Ella was sitting on my side, and my older brother Ari was sitting at my girlfriend's side. My mom Valencia was sitting on one end of the table and my dad Jeb was sitting at the other end.

My whole family was pretty supportive of the whole "I'm dating a girl thing." At first my dad didn't approve, but then he saw how happy I was with Lissa and eventually our relationship just grew on him.

I was pretty pissed right now though, to say the truth. I was watching Ari sneaking glances down my girlfriend's dress, and yes it was making me mad. Lissa wore a D cup size bra, so her cleavage was pretty out there, but still I'm right here and I don't like him looking at her like that.

"So," my mom broke the silence, "are you planning to stay the rest of the day, Lissa?"

"No, Max got a call from Nudge, she wants Max to got her house for a sleepover." Lissa said giving me a look.

I knew what she meant, Nudge had not giving me a call, but Lissa wanted me to stay over at her house since her mom was out of town. Unfortunately my parents didn't allow me to stay over at Lissa's.

"Oh, is that so? Are you staying over at Nudge's Max?" Mom asked.

"Uhh uhm, yeah mom, if that's okay. Can I stay over for two nights?

"Yes, yes that's fine."

Dinner continued uninterrupted, throughout I continued to catch Ari looking at Lissa's breasts. Ugh! That dumbass!

* * *

When we were done with dinner Lissa and I returned to my room with the excuse that she was gathering up her stuff, and I was packing for nudge's when I was really packing for Lissa's.

Once in my room I closed and locked the door. I called Nudge to ask for her help in my plan. She didn't like Lissa much, but she was a good friend to me.

"Hello, it's Nudge."

"Hey Nudge, its Max. Do you have time to do me a favor?"

"What do you need Max?"

"Can you please pick me up in about 30 minutes, thank my mom for letting me stay at your house, and then drop me off at the city park?

"Running off with Lissa again?" I could hear the frown in her voice.

"Please Nudge, can you?" I begged.

"Oh, fine!"

"Thanks Nudge! You're the best! I owe you big time!" I said giddily. I was going to spend two nights alone with Lissa!

I hanged up and looked at Lissa. "She's coming for me!" I told her.

She came up to me and hugged me, she was taller than me by three inches. She was 5'7" compared to my 5'4".

We kissed for a while slowly and sweetly. I pulled away and gave her lips one more peck.

" I hated the way my stupid brother was looking at you during dinner."

"I know, I know, but don't worry we'll have fun tonight baby." She gave me a kiss on the mouth, told me she had to go, grabbed her bag and the keys to her mustang and left.

I stuffed some clothes into a spare bag, not really caring which clothes, and grabbed my phone and its charger, and went downstairs to wait for Nudge.

Nudge got there forty-five minutes later instead of thirty. She quickly told my parents that I'd be staying with her for two nights and three days and thanked them for letting me go.

The park was only a ten minute ride from my house. I was so anxious to see Lissa, I didn't even pay attention to Nudge's usual blab.

When we got there Lissa's was the only car in the parking lot. I thanked Nudge, gave her some money for gas, and went into the park to find Lissa. She was sitting on a bench next to the small pond in the middle of the park.

She had changed. She was wearing small black shorts and a white tank top, with some flip flops.

When she saw me she started walking in my direction, I waited until she was close enough to me and started making my way to her mustang.

While we drove to her house she held my hand in hers, over the middle compartment. She lived fifteen minutes from the park.

"Max, we have my whole house to ourselves for three days and two nights."

"Mmhhmm."

"That means we can do whatever we want, whenever we want, and anywhere we want."

I smiled. " Yepp. Yes we can."

* * *

As soon as Lissa's front door was closed she started taking off clothes. She kicked off her flip flops, took off her shorts, and got rid of her tank top. And I just watched.

She wasn't wearing a bra, so now she was just there in her underwear.

"Come on Max, follow me."

I dropped my bag and followed her. She gave a tiny laugh as we entered her kitchen, and the proceeded to climb on top of the counter in the kitchen.

She was kneeling on top of the counter.

I climbed up the counter and kneeled in front of her. We looked at each other for a while. Then I brought up my hands to each of the beginning swells of her breasts. I ran my thumbs across her nipples and leaned in to kiss her.

Our kiss was hot and aggressive, we were both just trying to get as much as we could from each other.

I don't know how, but we some how had ended up lying down.

We broke apart and I brought my head down to her perfect breasts. I peppered some kisses around her chest, then took one of her nipples in my mouth.

Lissa gasped and archer her back toward me. I kept on sucking at her nipple while my other hand squeezed and massaged her other breast.

Lissa started moaning. I loved the sounds she makes. I switched breasts and brought her other nipple in my mouth.

I felt Lissa's hand snake between us, and then felt as her hand went into her own underwear.

I kept on sucking on Lissa's breast then forming hickies along her neck. That was around the time when Lissa came on her hand. She called my name as she rode out her high, and I kept on sucking on her skin and holding her tight.

"Max, ugh…Max… we should go take… a bath, okay?"

* * *

Lissa and I were in the ginormous bathtub in the restroom inside her room. The water wasn't running and we hadn't filled the tub either.

No, instead I was lying on my back my legs as spread as they could be in the tub, which was a lot in this big ole thing. We were both naked and Lissa was sitting on top of me her legs making a diagonal across my body. Our vulvas were touching together. Sending some sort of electric spark all over my body. Feeling Lissa's most intimate part against mine was so great.

Our vagina's were grinding against each other and Lissa had her hands on her breasts and my hands were on my breasts, and it was pure bliss. Lissa kept on grinding faster every time she felt closer to her release. I kept on groping my breast and moaning like crazy.

"Ugh, ugh, Lissa! Lissa! Faster babe faster!"

"Ungh, Max. Max. My max." Lissa murmured.

We kept on humping and moaning, so lost in our own world and lust-filled mind, I didn't even see Lissa's hand lash out and pull on my hair. Hard. Ouch.

She kept on grinding against me as she spoke, "Maximum remember we promised to always be true to each other?"

I kept on grinding with her as hard as I could. I almost couldn't formulate an answer with all the moaning and panting I was doing. "Lissa. Not the time."

She was still pulling on my hair. "Do you remember we promised, no other person in our relationship just you and I?"

I didn't know how she was talking with such a controlled voice, taking in account the uncontrollable humping of our vagina's. "Yes Lissa, I remember. Its just you and I."

"Good. You know you're just mine."

With that she humped against me even harder making us both orgasm, coming down with a series of moans and curses.

* * *

Later that night Lissa and I were both curled up together on her bed, I was about to go to sleep when Lissa spoke.

"Tomorrow we are going to a picnic with Iggy. We are going to meet his friend, Fang or something. He's going to start college with Iggy and is living in his apartment with him. The rest of our friends will be there too."

I yawned. "Fang is such a strange name." I was way beyond sleepy.

Lissa chuckled. "Goodnight baby, I love you."

"Love you too." a few seconds later I was already deeply asleep.

* * *

for TwiPotterHungerPercyLiars. i finally uploaded. (:

Apologies for all the bad grammar.


End file.
